1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wearable ornaments, and more particularly to a system for interchangeable ornaments, including lighted ornaments, that may be used to decorate clothing, hats, backpacks, purses and other items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing wearable ornament devices and wearable illuminated ornament systems have limitations, including, complexity, the manner of attachment and appearance. In addition, existing wearable ornament systems are generally fabricated for use with a single ornament or decorative design. If the wearer wishes to change the ornament or design, the ornament or design portion may not be removable or removal of the ornament may require disassembling the device and, if lighted, also the batteries powering the device.
In addition, some existing ornamental devices attach to the garment, hat or other item with pins or pin-like devices that damage the garment or other item, particularly if continually removed and re-attached. In addition, devices that are difficult to manipulate, require disassembly or contain pin-like attachment mechanisms may not be suitable for use with children's clothing and accessories. Therefore, a safe, a low-cost, simple and easily manipulated system for displaying wearable ornaments that can be easily interchanged is desirable.